


Discovering Sides

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, sides is an outcode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Pencil and Duple decide to follow up on a lead.





	Discovering Sides

Pencil easily opened another portal to another AU. “I have a feeling this is the right one! For sure this time!”

Duple held on to his friend’s pencil holster, smiling eagerly, “I’M VERRRRRY EAGER TO MEET THIS NEW OUTC-C-C-C-C-CODE,” The two walked through the portal into an late autumn forest, “I HOPE HE’S A CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCIVIL INDIVIDUAL.”

“We can only hope, dear friend!” Pencil chuckled but the feeling of powerful magic nearby drew their attention. “Ah! A fight is happening! Let’s go look!”

The two Papyri rushed out of the woods and into a clearing near the main path. They could clearly see what looked like mirror images of the local Sans, known as Razzy, circling each other.

“AH, GOOD, A COSMIC INTERVENTION. SURELY YOU’LL HELP ME OUST THIS INTRUDER,” said one of the Razzy’s, his scars gleaming in the twilight of a late evening in Snowdin.

The other turned, and Duple made a small “NYEH!” of excitement. The second Razzy had the bite mark on his head that the creators had warned them of, and he seemed very skittish and unsure as his diamond eye lights shifted between the new intruders.

“Hello, Fellswap SOFT Sans!” Pencil chirped. “Yes, we are here to find this fellow, but we’d like to keep him here for just a moment, if it’s all the same to you.”

“IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT!” Razzy huffed, but did not move to attack. “THIS MISCREANT HAS STOLEN MY FACE AND CLOTHES! IN FACT, IF IT WERE NOT FOR THE INTERVENTION OF MY BROTHER, HE WOULD HAVE RUINED MY REPUTATION FOR CRUELTY!” That was a cardinal sin, in a Fell world, and both the Papyri knew it.

“OH DDDDDDDDDDEAR,” Duple murmured. “WE’RE SURE HE DIDIN’T MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN IT, RAZZY. CAN WE JUST T-TT-T-T-TALK TO HIM FOR A MOMENT?”

The copy Sans whined, and as they all watched, his clothes and body began to shift. All color drained from his clothes as they morphed into a poncho of some kind and loose pants, and his mouth vanished as he grew a few inches and the scars filled themselves in.

Razzy gaped, then growled, “UGH THE THIEF EVEN HAS THE NERVE TO BE TALLER THAN ME! I WON’T FORGIVE THIS INTRUSION.” With a dismissive sniff, he walked down the path and left the outcodes alone.

Pencil walked up and offered his hand, “Hello, new person! I am Pencil, world sketcher and friend to all who are friendly! What is your name?”

The skeleton in front of him crossed their arms and glared. They weren’t talking, clearly, but Duple asked, “PERHAPS IF WE GAVE HIM A WAYYYYYYY TO WRITE? SINCE HE CAN’T SPEEEEEEEAK?”

“Oh!” Pencil dug out a small note pad and pencil from the pockets of his pants, “Good idea, Duple. I apologize for being insensitive to your needs, friend! That was rude and I should not have done that.”

Seeming surprised, the skeleton in white nodded and took the pencil and paper. Quickly, he wrote, “I’M SIDES. I’LL BE ALL CAPS FOR A BIT UNTIL RAZZY’S COPY WEARS OFF FULLY. YOU MUST BE PENCIL AND DUPLE; THE GREYS TOLD ME ABOUT YOU.”

“Oh, the anonymous creators! Yes, they told us about you, as well.” Pencil beamed. “And no need to apologize, it is understandable. But how, if you don’t mind talking about it, do you mimic others so perfectly?”

Sides flipped his sheet over and wrote, “I’M NOT SURE. I JUST….WANT TO BELONG SO I COPY THE SKELETON WHO LOOKS LIKE ME MOST. IT JUST HAPPENS. NOBODY REALLY LIKES ME FOR IT, THOUGH.”

“COULD Y-Y-YYYY-YOU KEEP RAZZY’S VOICE FOR A BIT, SO YOU COULD TALK WITH US MORE EASILY, FRIIIIIIIIIIIEND?” Duple tried to be encouraging. He knew what it was like to be thought badly of by those you wanted to befriend.

Sides seemed to think for a moment, then concentrated. He changed back to his previous appearance and frowned, seeming so much more lost and unsure than Razzy had. “I DON’T…I JUST WANT TO SAY I DON’T HAVE A HOME TO GO BACK TO, REALLY. I LIVE IN THE COLOR VOID.”

“Color void? That’s a new place as far as we’re aware,” Pencil murmured. “Duple, have you run across it while saving souls?”

“NO,” Duple shook his head, but very gently knelt in front of Sides to be more on level with him, “LISTEN, SIDDDDDDDDES. UNTIL YOU CAN FIND A PLACE TO CALL HOME, PENCIL AND-D-D-D I ARE MORE THAN HAPPY TO KEEP YOU COMPANY. WE TAKE CARE OF SOMEONE CALLED CABBBBLE, TOO, AND THERE’S ENOUGH ROOM FOR ONE MORE.”

Sides’ sockets filled with blue tears, a clear sign that he was not the Sans he resembled at the moment. “ARE YOU SURE? I’M….I’M JUST A MIMIC. I’M NOT…NOT A REAL SANS.”

Pencil smiled softly and offered his hand again, “You are a real you, though, Sides. And that’s all that matters to us.” As Sides took it, Pencil pulled him into a hug, “Everyone deserves friends, and a safe home. So welcome to the family, brother.”

Sides morphed back to his base appearance and hugged Pencil hard, silently crying as he clung to the taller skeleton. Duple got to his feet and joined in eagerly, “YES! A NEW BROTHHHHHHER! WELCOME HOME!”

Unable to answer, Sides just nuzzled into Pencil’s shirt and rattled softly. Someone wanted him to stay. And that was everything he’d ever wanted.


End file.
